Joint arthroplasty is a well-known surgical procedure by which a diseased and/or damaged natural joint is replaced by a prosthetic joint. A typical knee prosthesis includes a tibial tray, a femoral component, and a polymer insert or bearing positioned between the tibial tray and the femoral component. Depending on the severity of the damage to the patient's joint, orthopaedic prostheses of varying mobility may be used. For example, the knee prosthesis may include a “fixed” tibial bearing in cases wherein it is desirable to limit the movement of the knee prosthesis, such as when significant soft tissue damage or loss is present. Alternatively, the knee prosthesis may include a “mobile” tibial bearing in cases wherein a greater degree of freedom of movement is desired. Additionally, the knee prosthesis may be a total knee prosthesis designed to replace the femoral-tibial interface of both condyles of the patient's femur or a uni-compartmental (or uni-condylar) knee prosthesis designed to replace the femoral-tibial interface of a single condyle of the patient's femur.
The type of orthopedic knee prosthesis used to replace a patient's natural knee may also depend on whether the patient's posterior cruciate ligament is retained or sacrificed (i.e., removed) during surgery. For example, if the patient's posterior cruciate ligament is damaged, diseased, and/or otherwise removed during surgery, a posterior stabilized knee prosthesis may be used to provide additional support and/or control at later degrees of flexion. Alternatively, if the posterior cruciate ligament is intact, a cruciate retaining knee prosthesis may be used.
Typical orthopaedic knee prostheses are generally designed to duplicate the natural movement of the patient's joint. As the knee is flexed and extended, the femoral and tibial components articulate and undergo combinations of relative anterior-posterior motion and relative internal-external rotation. However, the patient's surrounding soft tissue also impacts the kinematics and stability of the orthopaedic knee prosthesis throughout the joint's range of motion. That is, forces exerted on the orthopaedic components by the patient's soft tissue may cause unwanted or undesirable motion of the orthopaedic knee prosthesis. For example, the orthopaedic knee prosthesis may exhibit an amount of unnatural (paradoxical) anterior translation as the femoral component is moved through the range of flexion.
In a typical orthopaedic knee prosthesis, paradoxical anterior translation may occur at nearly any degree of flexion, but particularly at mid to late degrees of flexion. Paradoxical anterior translation can be generally defined as an abnormal relative movement of a femoral component on a tibial bearing wherein the contact “point” between the femoral component and the tibial bearing “slides” anteriorly with respect to the tibial bearing. This paradoxical anterior translation may result in loss of joint stability, accelerated wear, abnormal knee kinematics, and/or cause the patient to experience a sensation of instability during some activities.